


Teacher, Teacher

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Theo, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pining Stiles, Teacher Stiles, adorableness, fluffy fluff, pining theo, single dad theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and his daughter are pretty smitten with the new teacher in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

 

‘Come on,’ Theo groaned, as his were-wolf, coyote hybrid daughter growled at him. She was a heathen, sent from the depths of hell to destroy him ‘come on, Amethyst, come on, daddy has to go to a pack meeting. Don’t you wanna come? You’re pack.’

‘I don’t like them!’ She screamed, five years old and temperamental. Theo knew it was worse due to the full moon, but his head was splitting ‘I don’t wanna! No! No! No!’

‘Why don’t you like them?’ He tried patiently, and she spat at him, and his eyes beat red 

‘I only like Mr Stiles!’

Theo buried his face in his hands. This was the third time this weekend she’s brought up Mr Stiles, her knew teacher. He’d only joined on Thursday, and Theo had yet to meet him, but he was curious- Amethyst liked practically no one. And this ‘Mr Stiles’ had stolen her heart.

‘Please, Amy,’ he murmured, smiling softly ‘I’ll let you sit on my shoulders? The whole meeting.’

‘The whole meeting?’ She repeated slowly, peeking out at him from under the blanket. He nodded, and she giggled delightedly 

‘Okay, Daddy!’

 

He got the opportunity to meet Mr Stiles two days later.

Monday after school, he had wandered inside, wondering why his daughter hadn’t greeted him at the school gates as she usually did, and froze.

Amethyst was cleaning the chalk board- a chalk board! Who used a chalk board these days, as the most gorgeous man Theo had ever seen packed up his things. 

‘Is your daddy not waiting, sweetheart?’ He murmured, and Amethyst nodded 

‘Yes, but I wanna finish cleaning the board. So you can use it again tomorrow!’ She set down the rubber with a flourish, and the teacher grinned at her, hoisting her onto his hip 

‘You are absolutely adorable, you know that?’

Amethyst preened at the praise, nuzzling his neck ‘you smell good, Mr Stiles! Like flowers and melted butter on crumpets!’

‘He’s an omega.’ Theo whispered, eyes wide, and the teacher looked up in surprise, arms tightening around the little girl, before Theo nodded ‘I’m her father,’

‘Oh,’ the teacher flustered, setting Amethyst carefully onto the desk ‘Mr Raeken, it’s a pleasure, your daughter's wonderful. I’m Mr Stilinski- well, Mr Stiles, because Stilinski is a horrible name to pronounce when you’re five.’ 

He’s adorable.

And Theo wants him. 

An Omega. 

A male Omega. Omegas were rare, hardly any existed anymore, but they were revered. Known for their calming aura, the ability to produce children, go through heats, and incredibly nurturing nature. 

No wonder Amethyst liked him.

Everyone must.

He looked young, and Theo wondered what type of were he was. He was tall, but soft looking, with silky dark hair, and wide amber eyes, and creamy skin dotted with moles, dressed in a buttoned up green plaid shirt and jeans. 

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ Theo grins, and enjoys the blush that spreads down Stiles’ cheeks. ‘Amethyst talks about you all the time. She’s smitten,’ he takes her into his arms, and she flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder in a way that makes Theo proud. 

Stiles laughs ‘I am too.’ His voice drops into a whisper ‘she’s my favourite.’

Amethyst giggles delightedly ‘see daddy! See! His favourite!’

Stiles phone buzzes in his pocket, and he sighs ‘I’m sorry guys, I really have to go. See you tomorrow Amethyst, and it was wonderful meeting you Mr Raeken,’ he blushes again, and scurries out. Leaving the two staring after him. 

 

Theo’s never seen Amethyst try this hard before.

She’s pretty, very pretty, and why wouldn’t she be? With Theo Raeken as a father, and the late Miss America as a mother. She’s got long flowing blonde hair, and perfect blue eyes, and walks with all the elegance of a queen. Of an Alpha. 

She’s sitting at the kitchen table, frowning at her math homework, and Theo sits beside her, taking a look 

‘It’s getting late, princess,’ he murmurs ‘why don’t I take you up to bed?’

She sighs exasperatedly ‘Daddy! Mr Stiles wants us to finish these!’

Theo frowns at the questions ‘there are loads here, princess, he can’t want you to do all of them-‘

‘No, he said do five!’

‘You’ve done ten!’

‘No but…’ she sounds anguished, looking down at the paper ‘I want him to be _impressed_ daddy.’ She blushes ‘he smells pretty when he’s impressed. And- and- and- he smells even better when he laughs! And when he hits his toe on the desk, his fox ears pop up and he whispers bad words!’

Theo’s enamoured. A fox? A werefox. Cunning and clever and quick. 

‘How about I drop you off early tomorrow?’ He says ‘we can talk to Mr Stiles, maybe we can make him something-‘

‘Muffins!’ She exclaims cheerily ‘he likes sweet things! I saw him eating Reeses under the desk!’

 

When they enter the classroom, it’s only quarter to eight, and no one else is around, and Stiles is humming as he sets out different coloured cards and scissors and glue on the front desk. 

He beams as he sees them ‘hello little gem,’ he murmurs to Amethyst who races to him, and hugs his leg tight, he cups the back of her neck fondly, and looks up at Theo, who’s holding a container of muffins. 

Stiles sniffs and his moan is obscene that Theo can only stare at his lips ‘are those chocolate cupcakes?’ He whispers, and they nod

‘We baked them for you!’ Amethyst announces, and Stiles takes the one Theo offers and melts into it. 

‘Oh god,’ he groans, in a way that makes Theo hard ‘that’s good- that’s so good- oh my god, thank you,’ and he licks his lips and sucks his fingers to catch the taste and Theo’s inner animal is purring happily at seeing their mate content at being provided for. 

Amethyst catches sight of one of her friends outside, and rushes away, and suddenly it’s just Theo and Stiles, and Theo coughs 

‘You uh…everyone just adores you.’

Stiles looks up at him ‘yeah?’

‘Yeah, you’re like a god-send. I’ve never seen Amy actually want to do homework before. She likes it when you…you’re happy.’

Stiles smiles softly, and it smells sweet and addictive ‘she’s an amazing kid. And so beautiful. I notice she uh…’ he rubs the back of his neck, bashful ‘doesn’t talk about her mother?’

‘Passed away,’ Theo croaks, eyes trained on Stiles’ neck ‘you can- totally ignore me if I’m way out of line, but would you like to go out for dinner sometime?’

Stiles beams at him, nodding vigorously ‘Yes! I mean- I mean- uh yeah sure, yes, definitely. Please,’

 

The children had just rushed out into the museum foyer, when Theo slammed Stiles against the door.

‘God- god _please,’_ Stiles whimpers, hips jerking as Theo cupped him, squeezing him slowly but surely. 

Theo growled possessively, nosing at Stiles’ neck ‘good idea, huh? Me chaperoning field trips.’ 

‘So good,’ Stiles whimpers, forehead tipped forward onto Theo’s shoulder as he cumms with a jerk into Theo’s confident grip. 

‘Mine,’ Theo mumbles into his neck, and Stiles smiles 

‘We need to get back out there,’ he pants, and Theo groans 

‘Why?’ He licks his hand, drunk on the taste of Stiles, and Stiles pecks his cheek 

‘Come on,’ and drags them outside. 

 

 

Stiles hummed, pouring the hot water onto the chocolate powder, sniffing the sweet smell happily, when tiny footsteps made him spin round.

‘Mr Stiles?’ Amethyst blinks up at him, cocking her head as her pink pyjamas shimmer in the light ‘what are you doin’ in my kitchen?’

Stiles swallows, ‘um…well…’ he picks another cup out of the cupboard ‘how about some hot chocolate, sweetheart?’

She nods amicably, and soon the two of them are sat opposite each other at the breakfast bar. Sipping hot chocolate in the middle of the night. Amethyst examines him curiously. Stiles is dressed in one of Theo’s shirts, and it comes down to the middle of his thighs, his underwear, and a blue robe. His hair’s a mess, and she sets her mug down, licking her lips 

‘You smell like daddy,’

Stiles blushes 

‘I like it. You smell like pack. Daddy says pack are important.’ 

Stiles smiles softly ‘he’s right. One day, you’ll be the Alpha of your own pack.’ 

She takes another gulp of hot chocolate ‘you smell different- not happy- but good- like-‘

‘Contentment,’ he fills in ‘you and your daddy make me feel very content,’ he leans across the counter, takes her little hands in his ‘Sweetheart, I love your daddy, very much, and…the two of us would like to start a relationship together. But only if it’s alright with you. It would mean me being here a bit more- I might leave some of my stuff around-‘

Stiles has an armful of were-child and he huffs out a puff of relief against her hair ‘stay forever.’ She orders, and Stiles kisses her temple 

‘I’ll do my best.’

He slides back into bed, and Theo stirs sleepily, dragging Stiles back into his arms ‘wheredyago,’ he snuffles sleepily, eyes closed, and Stiles smiles

‘just to get a drink. Go back to sleep,’

 

 

‘Stiles!’ Theo cried, vandalised, hoisting Stiles up and carrying him back to the sofa ‘you shouldn’t be walking! You should be resting!’

Stiles rolled his eyes ‘I was just getting some chocolate-‘

‘I’ll get it for you!’ Theo yelped, distressed, hands curving over Stiles’ rounded stomach ‘stop doing things, Stiles! You need your rest!’ 

Amethyst passed the packet of Kitkats, thirteen and smiling ‘he’s right, Stiles, you should be resting.’

Stiles grumbled ‘I’m perfectly capable of walking to the kitchen by myself-‘ Theo keened, highpitched and upset, and Stiles nuzzled him ‘fine, fine, confined to the sofa and the bed it is.’

Amethyst pressed a kiss to Stiles’ stomach ‘I can’t wait for my little brother. I’m gonna teach him how to shift and it’s gonna be so cool.’ She nuzzled Stiles’ temple ‘any feelings yet? Any kicking?’

‘Not yet,’ Stiles touched his stomach fondly ‘lazy little mite. Like me,’

Theo rumbled happily

Amethyst clapped ‘I’ll get the Star Wars movies, and we can spend the whole day watching them,’

‘Yes!’ Theo exclaimed, enthusiastic about any plan that involved Stiles staying where he was. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but let them both cuddle up to him as the yellow writing zipped up the screen.

‘So why are we watching episode 3 first?’

Stiles sighs.

He has so much to teach them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Comment!  
> xxx


End file.
